Golden Age Frostbite
Personality Jax was not one who craved the spotlight. He wasn’t energetic, or even close to that, nonetheless, the boy was rather kindhearted. He preferred his solitude, and when not alone, would be with his older sister. When Jax grew into his quirk, he noticed a change in his behaviour as well as how others treated him. He began to grow more confident, some may even say cocky. He socialized quite often and even enjoyed the attention. However, his cockiness wasn’t always attractive. Consequently, it drew people away from him. Despite that, he still pushed boundaries with others and occasionally forced some friendships. Backstory Jax grew up in a family of four, in which consisted of him, his sister and his two loving parents. They were a perfect, little family. Jax and his sister, Sera, were quite different as children. His sister was outgoing and eccentric, whereas Jax was.. none of that. Nevertheless, Jax and Sera were the best of friends. She was the only one he didn’t mind playing with, since she could talk for days and all he had to do was listen. However, when Jax claimed his quirk, things begun to change. As a child, the last thing he wanted to hear was that his quirk was useful for evil, when all he wanted to be was good. Jax was ashamed of his quirk, being that his one role model, Sera, was a hero. Eventually, the comments affected his use of power and his personality. He would cause sudden fights and outbreaks for the fun of it, enjoying getting on peoples nerves. Basically, he had turned into a self centred jerk. A few years into his reckless behaviour, Jax lost his sister. She had been killed in a battle, her last breaths used fighting for the greater good. Jax then fell into a period of reclusiveness, excluding himself from everyone; including his parents whom needed him most. After many weeks of mourning, Jax decided to pick himself up and begin a fresh start. Although he has all intentions of becoming a hero, something is drawing him towards villains. However, he is still neutral, awaiting his fate. Resources Parents insured him with forty-thousand dollars to pay for daily needs and his studio’s monthly rent which is located on Hamilton street. He currently occupies the studio alone, having moved out of his previous home with his parents a year earlier. Equipment / Weaponry Can shape swords or scythes of ice with aids of his quirk. Weaponry differs from the circumstance and the amount of energy needed. Specialisations Jax is quite skilled at hand to hand combat, due to his sisters teachings. At a young age, he was taught how to defend himself with and without weaponry, thus being equally skilled at wielding a sword. Quirk Dark Ice. Jaxs quirk can create, shape and manipulate the ice of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything/everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of ice, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal ice. In essence, the quirk solely controls the negative powers of ice. Quirk exerts a large amount of physical energy and can cause him to freeze over if pushed to a certain extent. All the ice me makes has a durability of 12kN. Versatility Ice Lance: Jax extends his arms forward, creating two long, ice lances that he can shoot toward his enemy. Each lance as the force of 15 kN at the speed of 80 mph. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. After using both lances he has a three turn cool down. Frozen Shield: Jax creates a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower that is 3x3 m It has the durability of 20kN. This shield lasts for one turn and has a cool down of four turns Crystal Sword: Jax creates a sword out of ice for melee combat.The sword has the force of 10kN, and it lasts for three turns and has a cool down of five turns (the force dos not increase). Death Scythe: Jax creates a ethereal long scythe from his palms that he uses to slash at his opponent(s) with, inflicting a deep cut into his opponent's body and having the added effect of freezing his target(s) solid for two turns. It freezes the limb it hits, unless it's the torso (than it's the whole body). The scythe has the force of 10kN. Cool down requires six turns. Scythe lasts until opponent is hit. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age OC Rogues __NOEDITSECTION__